The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A tunneled direct link setup (TDLS), as defined by IEEE Standard 802.11z and related IEEE Standard 802.11mb, may be used to support wireless communication. A TDLS session, for instance, allows computing devices to exchange data or obtain services directly from other computing devices. A WLAN is initially used to setup the TDLS session, and the computing devices in a TDLS session are connected to the same wireless access point.
However, each time a TDLS session is setup, a TDLS discovery operation and TDLS setup operation are involved. Further, information about the computing devices, such as connection information and capabilities, is lost each time a TDLS session is lost or terminated using conventional techniques. Thus, TDLS sessions setup using conventional techniques are typically slow and computationally expensive to setup.